


The Incubus Next Door

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol gets weird dreams, and the more they occur, the more they seem to be getting real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incubus Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot. Please forgive me.

Chanyeol jumped off from bed, body sweating and completely used—He’s had rougher nights than this one but lately things seemed to be getting more and more out of hand… As if they’re becoming more and more less like a dream.

The face in his dreams is always the same. They belong to only one person and though Chanyeol would like to admit that he didn’t mind, it scared him because the dreams that actually involved that one person have been growing into something more… Intimate.

Intimate in a way that they wouldn’t just end up sitting across one another sharing a candle-lit dinner, these past few nights his dreams would continue on to them actually doing something together—to each other. Things that Chanyeol should be seeing in those X-rated websites, but then again because of those so-called dreams, he can’t even crawl his way towards his laptop because he’s too busy washing his cum-stained boxers in the sink of his connected bathroom, cursing to kingdom come of how everything felt so real.

The snug fit of his cock inside Baekhyun’s walls felt realer than his failing grades.

It’s the third time that he clicks his phone to dismiss his continuous alarms. He never trusted himself when it came to waking up for class because he was never a morning person to begin with. Chanyeol was a night-child, as what he dubbed himself to be. He was an owl—an oversized one at that, but ever since he started having wet dreams that involved his brunet of a classmate, he just felt like wanting to sleep every night-- every day.

Having checked his wristwatch before getting up and trying to tame his hair, the giant of a man had decided that a shower can wait for later. He slung his blankets off and bundled them messily at the top of his pillow, gathering his things for today’s schedule and then he’s running into the washroom, squeezing the remaining toothpaste into his mouth, adding a few bits of water and then he’s shoving the toothbrush in there like a blender.

Deeming himself okay for the day, he shot out of his dorm room running like the wind thankful that he had such useful pair of legs.

Chanyeol was your average student. Barely passing, barely failing—he was living on the edge of his school life. He wasn’t the outgoing type, rather he preferred to stay home jerking off to some big-tit anime girl that he’d find pretty, or sometimes seated in his study area, not studying but designing his own characters. He had a passion for drawing, but being the obedient son that he was, Park Chanyeol had wasted his talents, shoved them all to the lowest shelf just so he could make room for what was expected of him.

And that’s his life now, the lowest on the shelf: the rotting ones.

He wouldn’t admit it but even though the life that his parents had planned out for him has always been his priority, he still chose to give more time to what his passion wanted him to do. Chanyeol had gone on different conventions, he might add. He’s sold over a few hundreds of drawings that he was able to afford the graphic tablet that he’s been using over the years, even making an income out of it.

Chanyeol wasn’t proud of how he was leading his life—how his parents were leading his life, rather. He wanted to take control but it seemed like being too obedient for so long has made him forget how it actually felt like to rebel.

He was a goody-two shoes like that.

He’s 15 minutes late from class, but rather than being the normal student that everybody was, who actually would choose to skip rather than disrupt the lesson and apologize to the professor for being tardy, Chanyeol still chose to do so.

His lips pursed with shame, he slid the door open making their professor turn his way with a sour look on her face.

“Sorry for being late, Miss Kwon.”

And even though his head is bowed, waiting to be acknowledged, his eyes had long traveled towards the other side where he knew that the brunet was seated at. Call it coincidence but the moment that Chanyeol had been told to take his seat, he found the smaller classmate eyeing him just the same as he was doing to the other.

Chanyeol’s heart almost leaped out of his eye sockets. Scrambling towards his desk, the tall male dropped himself defeated on his chair, a sigh leaving him as he tuned out his Professor who resumed the lesson as if he didn’t exist at all.

 

. . .

 

The last bell had rung, and Chanyeol didn’t know why he felt as if he ran the football field for about five times with the way that he’s too tired. At this rate, all he wanted to do was simply to drop dead because of how his whole body felt so heavy. His head felt like it was blown up—His neck can’t keep up with this weight.

Ever since that one frat party that he got invited to, he’d started dreaming about his classmate who was—that night, as he clearly still remembered, was the fucking life of it. That’s right. Byun Baekhyun was up on one of the dining tables, moving his hips sensually that Chanyeol literally spat his drink, soaking his own shirt in the process.

Ever since then, the brunet had been in his dreams, as if he lived there—in the realm where Chanyeol could only ever see him. Feel him.

It wasn’t scary at the least bit, rather it was exciting. Chanyeol has always liked Baekhyun, but he knew with his guts and the way he carried himself around, the male would probably just laugh at his face if he ever told him of his feelings.

He’d rather graduate saying nothing, to be honest.

 

~ 0 ~

 

“Baek—“

“Fuck me deeper. I’ll take it good, please. Please.” The brunet begged, his cock sensually getting sucked in by the brunet’s puckered hole.

This was Chanyeol’s dream every night. Byun Baekhyun, splayed willingly on his messy bed in the dormitory as he binds his mouth with a cloth—just to lessen the sounds, just so that they don’t get found out. But how will they be when these were all happening in his dream?

Chanyeol continued to thrust into the petite, loving how the boy moaned his name so familiarly. Their sweaty bodies joined in an erratic movement and the bed creaked by every thrust—every fastening clap of skin against skin. It had Baekhyun’s toes curling.

Chanyeol loved the way the brunet’s nails would scrape on his back whenever he rolled his hips while he’s so deep into him. He loved the way the corners of the brunet’s eyes would have tears trickling down on his cheeks, his neck a shade of pink as he breathed in everything that happened.

The petite’s hands would find purchase on his thighs, Chanyeol fucking him from behind and then he’s asking him, begging him to stay inside him as he comes apart from the tightness of Baekhyun’s body.

And Chanyeol would wake up.

No matter the time, he’d wake up after it all happened.

Being soaked in his own release had long become a regularity for him then. He wouldn’t even wonder anymore.

 

~ 0 ~

“You okay?” A voice asked him, making him groan out as his consciousness came into play.

Chanyeol wondered if he was ever going to get over today.

“You fainted in the hallway…” And he blinked, wondering if he was yet again in the realm of his dreams or this was just fate being a bitch—playing with him.

It made him wonder if his dreams were actually him foreseeing the future.

Chanyeol would have gasped.

A hand stroke the top of his head, making him groan once more and as his vision came to a clear, telling him that no he was not dreaming and that no, who he’s seeing was not another figment of his imagination, the taller found himself staring at the brown-haired beauty that looked at him as if he was a newborn baby.

“B-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol stuttered, forgetting the fact that this was supposed to be their first conversation in all their lives. How could he address him so familiarly like that?

As realization dawned into him, the male quickly bit on his tongue, worried that he might chase away the latter.

“Y-you’re—“

“You know my name.” Baekhyun muttered, and Chanyeol almost held his breath at the way he thought he saw fireworks in those pair of eyes.

Chanyeol got up, stretching awkwardly and Baekhyun made way for him, adjusting a little to the side so he could have more space.

“H-how could I not? I-I mean, because everyone knows you, you know.”

Baekhyun giggled.

Chanyeol almost died.

 

. . .

 

To say that Chanyeol’s dreams have faded now that he was hanging out with Baekhyun in school would be the biggest lie in existence.

Not only did his energy die everyday—his dreams have escalated to something more, something that made him thrash around in bed as he lie awake not giving the slightest fuck about his soaked boxers. With his blankets the only aid to his thinning sanity, Chanyeol learned to stay awake worried about what other scenarios he would find himself with Baekhyun when sleep takes over.

 

~ 0 ~

They were seated across each other, candle-lit dinner just like the few other times and there was nobody else around. On their table were a variety of food, Chanyeol’s favorite lobster, a pecking duck as well as a mountain of dumplings at the side.

Chanyeol’s mouth watered at the sight of them all, but what made his tongue run like a waterfall was not all those, instead, it was Baekhyun—legs wide apart as he showcased all of his glory.

In a blink of an eye, the table had disappeared, and all that was left was Baekhyun on that goddamn chair, Chanyeol now seated on the floor as he watched the brunet touch himself as he whimpered his name wantonly.

Chanyeol’s eyes bulged as the petite slid his middle finger into himself easily—body jerking, his tongue peeking out as his breaths heaved. Baekhyun’s other hand held onto the back rest, folded and hanging on as he traced a second finger, moaning aloud as it entered.

“Chan—“ Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open, those tantalizing orbs looking straight at his own, “Not enough.” He murmured, “I want yours, C-Chanyeol… Help me.”

Then Chanyeol's body would go on autopilot, getting up and then pulling the petite's hands away, his fingers slipping out of him with a little gasp. Chanyeol would kiss him on the lips, and he'd remember the way those pair were something that he looked at just a few weeks ago at the infirmary. The first things that his eyes laid on.

Baekhyun's arms found purchase around his neck. Kissing languidly, the taller grabbed hold onto the brunet's legs, wrapping them around him. Baekhyun moaned as their bodies touched, Chanyeol still very much clothed in the scenario. As he carried the brunet, their lips came apart with a pop, Baekhyun hissing as his exposed member rubbed against his clothes.

Chanyeol sat on the chair, adjusting his partner against him. Baekhyun had begun kissing him everywhere-- Moaning his name, clutching onto his shirt as he desperately tried to help him undress. Letting the brunet do all the work, Chanyeol kneaded his ass, Baekhyun hissing in the process.

"Hurry..." Baekhyun whined as his legs swung in between his own.

The brunet then begun rubbing himself against Chanyeol-- The tent in his pants came visible, letting out groans as the brunet began to hump against him.

Finally filled with the carnal desire to be inside the boy, Chanyeol unzipped himself, letting Baekhyun do the deed to pulling off his boxers.

The brunet breathed hard as he pulled the last material that had him even more thirsty. And Chanyeol watched-- as the boy with snow-like skin turned into a darker shade of red as his eyes laid on Chanyeol's arousal.

Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun promptly stroke him, the tightness of his grip going through his system and then all of a sudden, the brunet is lining him up against his entrance-- sinking lower to his touch until they were skin to skin.

"F-Fuck..." Chanyeol gasped, his eyelids twitching as he tried to overcome the need to ravage the boy.

Baekhyun moaned lengthily as he was seated inside of the petite. His eyes were shut tightly, trying to stop himself from releasing. Being inside the brunet was probably the best thing that he could ever dream of-- slash that-- it was the best thing that he's ever dreamt of.

"C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whimpered, "Wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up!" His alarm blared in the voice of his mother.

Blinking, the lanky male felt all the high in his system stop. He felt the world stop, the arousal-- the image of Baekhyun's body accommodating him intimately still raw in his mind.

Chanyeol swallowed thickly, as if the world had just ended before him.

His boxers were soaked, but that wasn't really the problem.

He was still rock-hard.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

And to the young student's oblivion, a certain brunet was sitting in his own bed, completely across his dorm room, aligned to his own window.

Byun Baekhyun smiles as he licks onto his soaked fingers.

"I'll be back, Chanyeol." He murmurs. "See you tonight."


End file.
